


How Not to Win an Argument

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arguing, Ferdibert Birthday Bash (Fire Emblem), Love/Hate, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Hubert and Ferdinand start to fight, aa usual. Somehow ir devolves into them making out in his office. Things were probably better when they hated each other. Or maybe they aren't.  Prompt for Ferdinand Birthday Bash - Handmade
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020





	How Not to Win an Argument

Looking back on it, Hubert doesn't even remember why they'd been arguing in the first place. He didn't know why he decided to pick Ferdinand's dammed lapel either, but there they were. The stupid thing rested in his pocket.

And one day, after a long meeting, after Ferdinand said something particularly irritating, they'd been standing their glaring at each other.  
Everyone else had left. " I don't know why you feel the need to say such stupid things."

" Hubert, " Ferdinand shouted. Not that it mattered how his breath seemed to hitch when that stupid ginger-haired noble shouted his name. 

Ferdinand pressed his hands onto Hubert's desk. Glared up at him. " I have news for you... but just because someone has a different opinion then you, it does not make them a fool. Maybe the fool is you."

Maybe he was the fool. 

Why he had to stare into Ferdinand's stupid golden eyes and watch the way that his lip twists into a pout or the way his hair falls over his shoulders while the muscles in his arms tense, Hubert will never know. 

" I thought that shadows were supposed to be adaptable but you are far more rigid. "

" Shut up, Ferdinand. " And if he hadn't said Ferdinand's name, he wonders if he would have been talking partially to himself. 

" Make me," he taunts. Smiling, so sure of himself.  
Hubert reaches forward before he can stop himself. Grabs Ferdinand by the collar. His warm, tea-stained breath on his skin. Ferdinand yelps and Hubert isn't against hearing the sound. He'd asked for it, clearly. 

Why Hubert brushes over his lips with his own. Bites at it, plunges his tongue into the warmth. He thinks that he hears Ferdinand moan, but it might be himself. He isn't sure. Isn't sure why he's doing this, or how he's supposed to stop.  
And Ferdinand, not to be outdone apparently, pushes back. Presses his hands into Hubert's back so be can get a better angle. 

Where did he learn to kiss like that? Hubert feels something akin to jealousy. Though he refuses to name the emotion.

The battle goes on for a while. Until they pull apart. Hubert can't remember who pulled back first. Ferdinand's cheeks are flushed. His lip is bleeding. 

They stare at each other and Ferdinand looks almost startled for a moment. 

" You can only solve your problems by force, then, von Vestra?"

If only that were true.

" Hardly."

The lapel fell out of his pocket. Sits in the desk. Ferdinand stares at it, then back up at Hubert.

" A-anyway, I'll leave the papers here. Try to actually read them. And..." he says managing to meet Hubert's gaze. His cheeks still look warm. Hubert fears he might start kissing him again. 

" If you're going to do that to me you'd best become more akilled at it." He snatches the lapel off the desk, adjusts his jacket as if nothing happened and leaves.

Hubert likes to think that he's won, but he doesn't actually know what it is that he's achieved. Other then images of himself kissing Ferdinand against a wall, on his desk with little to no mercy.  
He can't get that stupid cavalier out of his mind. He bites his own lip so hard that it draws blood. It isn't blood that he wants now.

Hubert thinks that he'll wake up now, after all, this is what happens in his dreams sometimes.  
Though more usually happens.  
He doesn't wake up. He doesn't chase after Ferdinand either, because what would the point of that be? Hubert wishes it could be like it was before, when they just hated each other. Though considering how things were going he probably did now.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ferdibert Birthday Bash! Thanks for reading (:  
> Well it didn't exactly follow today's prompt in the end but here it is.  
> Follow me on Twitter for my fe nonsense- @Tavitay


End file.
